


Right Now

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: She didn't expect watching Max learn how to box would be so hot.





	Right Now

Watching Max learn how to box, she wonders in all the time she’s worked for Red Bull how she never noticed just how fit he was. She bites her lip as he works up a sweat, getting lost within every punch. His sweat highlights every defined muscle in his arms. Arms she never noticed before, arms she’s now imagining wrapped around her as he holds her down fucking her furiously. Arms she now can’t take her eyes off. She feels a throb of pleasure, as he flashes her a cheeky grin, her mind imagining him between her legs giving her the same look. He continues to spar, each movement making her wetter as she imagined just how rough he would be with her in bed and just how much she would enjoy it.

Lost in thought she doesn’t realise he’s finished until she hears him call her name. “Thinking of something good?” he asks. She mutters out a quick no, it feels like Max has read her mind and knows exactly what she was thinking. A wry smile on his face as he replies, “Are you sure? It looks like you’re enjoying whatever it was.” He glances down at the way she’s sitting, thighs pressed closed together before continuing, “Either that or you’ve seen something you like.” Max reaches next to her to retrieve his bag, his arm brushing past hers causing her to inhale deeply. His scent takes over her senses, it’s enough to make her want him to take her right now where they sit. He notices her reaction and laughs, desire seems to flash in his eyes. His eyes rake over her body as he says, “I need a shower.” She doesn’t miss the unspoken invitation in his words. One offer she knows she'll take him up on.  
  
She makes her way towards the changing rooms, her heart beating furiously with anticipation. Now she’s seen Max all hot and sweaty that’s all she can think of. How she wants him, a feeling that before today she would never have thought possible. Turning the handle to the shower room, she’s greeted by the sight of Max standing there in nothing but tight underwear. His skin glistens under the harsh light, a defined outline in his underwear, seemingly desperate to be freed. “Hello gorgeous. I’m so glad you came. Or I will be later.” He laughs. She's rendered mute by the sight of him, not trusting herself to speak she steps closer to him. She tentatively runs her finger down his biceps, feeling Max intensely watching her every move. “Max I want you.”

He pulls her into his arms and presses his mouth against hers. As the kiss gets hotter she feels his hands wander across her body, snaking his arms under her team t-shirt. When his fingers touch her skin it feels like heaven. Heat courses through her body, and she stops kissing him briefly just to help him pull it off. As soon as it’s gone she launches back at him and reclaims his lips. They kiss frantically and it’s not long before Max has worked her trouser buttons open and is peeling them down her legs. He pulls away as he drops to his knees, unzipping her boots and helping her kick them and her trousers away. He pauses for a second looking up at her, taking in the sight of her breathless in just her underwear.

Max rests his hands on one of her legs, pulling it forward so he can trail a series of kisses up her thigh. Before he continues he reaches up for her bra clasp, undoes it and slides it down her arms. He's driving her crazy so she parts her legs giving him the first opportunity to brush his fingers over her aching centre. Even through the thin material of her knickers it feels like bliss and she shudders in desire. She watches as Max's eye darken in lust, “You’re so wet for me already.” He presses harder against her and she grabs at his hair, desperately trying to get him to continue touching her. He hooks his fingers under her knickers and pulls them down before chucking them across the room.

He doesn’t give a warning he pushes a finger deep inside her, wriggling it around trying to find the spot that makes her moan his name. With his other hand Max grabs at her thigh, leans forward and wraps his mouth around her sensitive clit. He sucks lightly, using his tongue to lap against it, causing her to moan loudly as she feels her impending orgasm rush over her. He continues pressing his tongue against her until he feels her fall apart. As she recovers from her high, he stands back up. She watches as he removes his underwear, freeing his painfully hard cock. Stepping in to the shower, she watches as he turns it on and she enjoys the sight of the water cascading down him. Leaning against the wall he smirks at her as he catches her unashamedly raking her eyes over his body. “Come here Schat.”

Once again she can’t resist, if she thought how fit he looked boxing, the sight of him now standing under the water makes her want him even more. She steps into the cubicle and he immediately wraps his arms around her. They resume their heated kisses as Max turns her around so he is pressing her against the wall. Lifting her up he encourages her to wrap her legs around his waist before sliding his hard length deep inside her. He moves his hips against hers, moving deeper and harder into her with every thrust. Her loud whimpers of pleasure spurs him on to set a brutal pace. It’s so much better than she imagined, Max seems determined to make her fall over the edge again. He pulls her closer to him, the change of angle making her moan his name. She feels herself start to lose control, clenching hard around him. Thrusting even harder Max reaches his own completion, letting out a hoarse grunt as he comes deep inside her. He continues rolling his hips against hers, the contact being enough for her orgasm to take over. They take a moment to catch their breath, still wrapped around each other. Pleasure still radiating throughout her body, it's a feeling she doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of. Max gives her a gentle kiss before smirking at her again, “How about we leave now, go home and start round 2.”

 


End file.
